Field crews that maintain or repair utility-related equipment typically carry mobile devices, such as cell phones or laptops, to access utility information from a local or remote database. In most of the cases, the field crew must have an awareness of any related utility infrastructure in their current location, so for example, a field crew that is sent to repair an underground power line does not accidently sever a gas line. However, many aspects of related utility data may not be readily available, or updated in the particular database that is being accessed for information. In certain scenarios, the field crew may need to view multiple utility databases in order to understand the layout, etc. and multiple utility databases may need to be updated after modifications are made. A need remains for improved systems, methods, and apparatus for a utility common pool database.